Serenity's kiss
by narinl1
Summary: 18 year old Lachlan thought he could live his life out happily if he just stuck to the plan and play it safe. until that is a mysterious girl enters his life and changes it forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Love is as evanescent as the wind that passes through the hole that we have in our hearts. It is the promise that there is a better tomorrow, something that cannot be grasped with hands, but with ones own true will, for we cannot gain something without first losing something in return. The word love officially means:" a profoundly tender, Passionate affection for another person."

"Another person" is the most important thing, because love would be pointless if there was nobody to except the feeling in the end, the feeling of loving one, and being loved in return.

There are no proper words for the kind of love you have for somebody, but know that love cannot be returned. It is merely a saying, a shadow that haunts the presence of those that cannot have what their hearts desires. Nobody has been forsaken from this curse; from the girl that sees the boy of her dreams passing by everyday, to the man that has never seen his wife, this kind of love haunts even the most sincere.

Then there's love, at first sight the worst yet most beautiful of them all, love at first sight is a test, a test that if passed, the rewards would be more glamorous than all the hidden treasures in the world, for you would have found love, but fail, and the heart would have experienced what the experience of love really is, to cherish the moments you have, so that it will last forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Lachlan Gates sat on his "Lazy Boy Ultra gaming Chair 3000" playing the next generation video game. The world around him lost, his sense of reality gone. What else would an 18-year-old boy be doing in the middle of summer? Gaming was the only thing Lachlan was good at he thought; sitting in his big empty room in his parent's basement; 18 years old and a graduate from Newport high school in OC California. His parents were wealthy and had the biggest house in the neighborhood. Yet even with all the amenities and opportunities of a prince thrown at him, Lachlan hated his life. He hated that everything he wanted was in his grasp, that every luxury a man could want can easily be spoiled.

Lachlan took the bus to the mall to see his friends, leaving his Mercedes dusting in the garage. He hated how his friends ridiculed him for being a spoiled rich boy; he wished that everybody would look at who he was, and not how much he's worth. He found a job as mailroom boy at the OC Register; the local newspaper. His dad was furious when he heard the news "Why don't you just come work for me at my office?" he said.

"Because I want to be my own man" Lachlan replied. His dad owned the most luxurious hotel in Orange County "The Newport Beach Resort" Lachlan could have easily became his dad's partner and would never have to worry about money again. But he lived his life the way he wanted, always has and the way he sees it, always will. He figures working at the newsroom would elevate his chances of fulfilling his dreams as a writer. Besides, the only good thing that Lachlan excelled at was video games and writing. He held the top score for Mario as well as the top score for his High school writing contest.

One thing he was not good at though: were Women. Out of all the girls in Orange County the only one he trusted was his own mother. All the girls he knew in high school and all the girls he's met at the mall all seem to be clones of each other he thought; they all looked the same, dressed the same, even talked the same. He was tired of it.

And even when he did meet somebody that was remotely interested in him, they all seemed to be more interested in his bank account.

Lachlan sat up off his couch and walked over to the mirror. He wasn't super ugly he thought to himself. He brushed his dark black hair with his hands to stare at his face. "_I look like a pretty average guy_," he thought to himself. So why was he destined to be alone? He went upstairs to the kitchen and walked up the living room stairs to the top floor. He almost tripped over his mom's cats as he made his way to the top. He walked towards the glass door that windows the most stunning view of the beach. Lachlan gently pushed the door open, the salty ocean air and breeze flushed past him before he could even walk. He made his way over the balcony and watched the summer sunset. The most beautiful thing in the world, he thought. This was the thing screensavers were made of. Lachlan loved looking at sights like the ones he had, he seemed to never take it for granted that he had it. He could see people in the distant. Couples walking together on the beach, teenagers wrestling in the sand, people having bon fires. He didn't want to be part of their crowd he thought. If he had the chance, he would trade his life for anybody else's right now. Well somebody with a bit more confidence then he would ever have. The only thing that Lachlan desired was peace and quiet. And a girl that understood him, things that only movies could project. The sound of the door creaking interrupted his thought.

"What are you doing at home?" it was the voice of his mother. She and Lachlan's father had just returned from a charity event. "I had a day off work and decided to stay home" Lachlan replied.

"It's a beautiful summer day and you decide to work and stay home all day? Are you _crazy _or something? "

He shrugged,

"Why don't you do what everybody else your age is doing and go have fun on the beach?"

Lachlan looked down towards the distant at all the people having fun and throwing sand and looked at a himself right now, at home in his pajamas, talking with his mom. "I don't want to do what everybody expects me to do," he whispered.

"Well good news," she replied ignoring his last comment. "Your uncle Van is going to retire _again_ next week and he wants us to come to his retirement party, it's going to be at his hotel in New York. Try to make it if you're not too busy watching TV or playing video games." And with that she gave him a tug on the cheek and made her way back inside.

_New York?_ He thought, well that's somewhere he's never been before. Maybe a vacation would be exactly what he was looking for. He quickly made his way downstairs to pack, tripping over cats as he did.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two days and a 5 hour plane ride later, Lachlan found himself being thrown around in his First class seat in the front of the plane. Waking up he rubbed his eyes and quickly looked out the window to see the famous JFK airport of New York. The flight attendant gave the no seat belt signal while the plane slowly came to a halt. Lachlan gathered up his belongings and made his way down the aisles to the front of the plane.

"Gates Family" was written on a sign held by a man in a black suit once he exited the plane. "Oh this must be the driver," said Lachlan's dad coming up from behind him.

"Well let's not wait around here forever; we got the big city to hit."

The Gates family soon left the airport and headed for the Valet Parking garage where Uncle Van had apparently let them borrows one of his many Limos'. Last time Uncle van had a "retirement party" at one of his many hotels, he was so drunk that he forgot he even had family to send a car to.

Lachlan stared out the window, as skyscrapers loomed overhead, blocking out the sun. They had entered downtown Manhattan; the heart of New York City, passed Times Square and Trump Tower, passed Wall Street. Lachlan had never been to New York before and always loved to travel, he marveled at how many people there were on the street, or how many people crossed the crosswalk. There was a mid day traffic jam which was probably typical in New York. Every single car contributed its own sound in the sea of horns, but Lachlan didn't mind, it gave him time to enjoy the sights.

After an hour stuck in traffic the limousine pulled up the to valet parking of the famous Gates Tower hotel towering at over 400 stories. As they gathered their luggage together, Lachlan heard a familiar voice screaming his name.

"Lachlan my dear boy!" a very fat man in a brown suit came running down the stairs of the entrance.

"It's so good to see you again my boy!" said the fat man that turned out to be Uncle Van. The last time he had seen uncle van was at his last retirement party in Seattle. At the time he was a fat man with balding hair, now time has taken a beating on him as his hair was almost completely gone and his suit barely contained his belly.

"Nice to see you again uncle" Lachlan said reaching out his arm for a handshake.

"Nonsense my boy, this is family" uncle van said as he pulled Lachlan into a breakneck bear hug.

"And how's my little brother doing down in California?" he said letting go and headed towards Lachlan's father. "Business is booming as usual." Lachlan's father said. "I see your doing pretty successful here in New York." And with that they seemed to trail off with business talk. Lachlan began to walk away when his uncle called out to him.

"Lachlan over here" he stood in a door way labeled "bar" and gestured Lachlan to follow. Lachlan gave his bags to the usher and tipped him to bring it to room 236 where he was staying.

Lachlan entered through the door and stepped into a room that looked like an unfinished restaurant that was being redecorated. Tables and chairs were set up and the walls unpainted, yet the bar itself was fully done with uncle van sitting behind it.

"Here have drinks with me" Uncle van said pouring a steamy cold bear into a mug. "But I'm too young to drink" Lachlan said eyeing the mug.

"Oh nonsense, I'm retiring tomorrow, and if you can't drink at the party then at least have a drink with me here, besides we need to catch up on old times." Lachlan thought he must have lost his mind since it's only been a year since they last saw each other. But since this was his first time in New York, couldn't to have a little fun.

"Cheers" he said, clicking mugs together.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

4 hours and 5 mugs later Lachlan slumbered around the hotel lobby. The streets outside were dark and the hotel lobby had its dim lights on. Lachlan could barely see five feet in front of himself. The lobby was empty at this hour. He slumbered toward the elevator and pushed the open button. He climbed in once it had open and looked at the long list of buttons. _What was his room number again?_ Thinking made his head hurt and he quickly pushed a random button. The elevator door closed and began to move. Lachlan was forced to hold the handle bar to keep him standing. The elevator stopped after a while Lachlan exited to find himself in front of a long hallway with towering windows, blazing with moonlight. He was about to turn back and push another button when he heard it.

A distant melody echoed throughout the hall. He turned back towards the elevator, looking out the hall as he did. The melody started to get louder as he walked in the elevator. The sound was almost enchanting as Lachlan started to step towards the hallway. He slumbered left and right as his feet struggled to support him. The melody was getting clearer and more distinctive. What sounded like tiny bells ringing in harmony with each other, like the sound of a pin dropping into an empty room. All other sounds muted in his ears. He had to find the source of this majestic melody. _He had to have it, devour it, and grasp it_.

Lachlan made it to the end of the hallway and stood in front of a large staircase. The melody was just above the steps; he was so close. Lachlan climbed started to climb the steps, his vision blurred and steps uneven, he slowly worked his way up the stairs, one by one. When he finally reached the top he came across a large room. The melody stopped as a figure in the middle of the room stood up.

_An angel?_

And that was the last thought Lachlan had before his eyes shut; feet gave away, and tumbled down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lachlan woke up to the bright light of the sun in his eyes. His head felt like an elephant had trampled it. He tried to remember the last place he was and how he ended up in this room. The last thing he remembered was having a drink with his uncle. He looked around and found himself lying on a large bed with large white sheets. How did he end up here? He thought. He felt a breeze and looked under the covers to realize that he was wearing nothing but his green boxers. _Who brought me here? What happened last night? Why am I naked?_ The questions seemed to have swarmed his mind but quickly escaped as the throbbing pain continued.

"Oh you're finally up"

He looked towards the door as a women entered through it. She had long Brown hair with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Standing a little bit under the picture frame Lachlan could tell she stood a little bit under him. She wore a green dress that seemed to sway with every step that she took towards him. Lachlan noticed that he had been starring at her for the last minute without saying anything.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked. Memories flooded in his head and he could make out fragments of last night, he remembered walking down a hallway, he remembered stairs, and he could remember the angel. This must have been her he thought to himself

"Yeah I'm ok" Lachlan said sitting up but realized that he was still half naked and sat down. "Oh its ok, I didn't look" she said giggling.

"Who are you?' he asked as she took a seat next to the bed which made him instinctively pull his sheets up to his neck.

She smiled as she ignored his question and spoke. "You gave me quite a scare there last night Lachlan." He blushed as he remembered fully what happened the other night. How embarrassing was it to meet a pretty girl if her first impression of you was an alcoholic.

"How do you know my name?" he asked confused.

"Well after you fell I went and got the manager who was pretty drunk himself, he told me that he was your uncle and to take care of you-"

"I can't believe he did that I'm sorry, you really didn't have to." He said interrupting her. She began to giggle again.

"No its ok I wanted to, and also I'm working under your uncle for the moment." Lachlan breathed a sigh of relief

"So after that I brought you to your room undressed you and now I'm sitting here talking to you." Lachlan didn't know what to say next, what could he say? A beautiful girl had saved him, undressed him and was still here in the morning; he had never played this scenario in his head before. "Thanks" he replied, "thanks for saving me"

"Don't worry about it," she said as she began to rise. "I have to go now; I should have been practicing last night" he didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Practicing for what?" he asked her.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out tonight" she said with a smirk as she made her way to the door. He couldn't let her go without knowing.

"Will I ever see you again? At least tell me your name!" he said as she opened the door. She looked back at him and Lachlan could tell she was in deep thought.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again, and If your lucky maybe I'll tell you" and with that she was off. Lachlan laid back on his bed a little agitated, _why was she so weird?_ He thought. It was kind of cute in a way. _How was he ever going to find her again?_ He smiled as his eyes closed to slumber and the pain in his head vanished away while the throbbing in his heart grew.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lachlan woke to the sound of his mother walking around the room, "Mom what do you want" he groaned into his pillow as he rolled over in bed

"Time to get up dear its 4 in the afternoon and we have to start getting ready" she said as she walked around his room scanning everything,

"Now where did I put my earrings? I can't seem to find them anywhere." Lachlan seemed to have regained his strength as he got up and sat on his bed. He forgot that tonight was the night of the party. He thought about that mysterious girl, "those eyes." he thought to himself.

"Lachlan get up and get yourself ready now the party starts at 6 and your not even up yet!" she left the room going to her owns. Lachlan finally stood up and looked at himself in the mirror; he looked like a mess with his hair sticking out in odd places. The reflection showed something black lying on his bed. He looked back to find a tux with a note attached to it.

Had a great drink last night,

Hope to see you tonight

Here's a token of my

Appreciation, designed

Especially for you

-Van

Lachlan looked over the tux to see that every little piece of it was clean to the spec. For somebody that hated dressing up, he couldn't wait to put it on. He quickly took a shower and sprayed his best cologne, he was hoping to meet the weird girl, and if he did, he wanted to make a better impression this time. After putting on his tux he looked in the mirror at his reflection. He looked like James bond he thought. After putting about a pound of gel onto his hair he looked at his watch to see it was ten minutes before six. He had to hurry before he was late; he was a guest of honor sitting at Uncle Van's table after all.

When he finished he made his way to the hall and to the elevator. There were already people waiting in front of it. His parents must have been there already and would go crazy if he was late. The party was scheduled to be at the grand hall at the top of the hotel. When the elevator came up it was already packed with guest squeezing to make room. Lachlan had to wait for two elevators before he had room to enter.

As the elevator ascended with the 13 somewhat people inside, music could be heard in the distant, not elevator music but classical music that seemed to be played by dozens. The music got louder and louder as the elevator ascended. The chattering of the crowd seemed to get more excited the elevator continued.

Lachlan stepped out to find himself in a brightly lit hallway with towering windows. For a second this place seemed familiar to Lachlan until he finally remembered.

"This was the same hallway that he was at last night," he thought. The same hallway that leads to where he first saw the weird girl, but what was she doing in the grand hall? He thought as he walked with the vast crowd that all heading towards the same direction. The crowd came across a grand marble staircase that was polished so much that it looked like it was made of diamonds.

As Lachlan climbed he was excited to find out what he would see. When he finally reached the top, he had to stop for a moment to gaze as his jaw dropped. Giant Pillars from the tall ceiling to the marble floor, all covered with sparkling flowers and a grand chandelier the size of an automobile in the middle of the room. His eyes gazed to the ground where a hundred dinner tables with yellow and white cloths covered the floors, and in the middle of the room was space for a dance floor. Lachlan's eyes then diverted to the main grand table where Uncle van was occupied. Lachlan looked to the bottom of the Grand table to see a huge Orchestra playing soft music and in the center of it was a Grand Piano with an empty seat.

He felt a bump on his shoulder as a young girl with a bright red dress walks pass him. "Glad you could make it" she said turning around. _It was weird girl!_ He thought excitedly.

"Where are you going? Um sitting?" he asked her

"I'm a little late right now, stick around for me and I'll talk to you later?" She said as she turned back and walked towards the center of the hall.

"Yeah…ok" he replied weakly

As she walked Lachlan couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She had long curly hair that matched with her glittering brown eyes, and wore a bright wine red dress that seemed to hug her body and stood out of the crowd.

Lachlan was confused as she made her way past the middle of the orchestra. Was she crazy? He thought, but everything started to make sense once she sat at the piano and started to play. This was the reason why she was here. This was what she had to practice and was practicing when he came here. He smiled as he walked towards the Grand table to find his parents angry that he was late. He sat in his chair to find Uncle Van standing up holding a microphone.

"Let the party begin!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Some would have called it the greatest party they had ever been to; the night would see it as another celebration of lights and festivities in the dark air. Nevertheless the guest and people of this party could have been the happiest people in all New York that moment. Every soul had its fill in food, its hands on a glass of wine, sore feet from dancing, hearts beating against their loved ones, every soul but one; Lachlan had not moved from the spot in which he set himself hours earlier, he felt compelled to sit in one spot as though her promise to "stick around" had momentarily stunned him. He stared at the piano player from his seat with the same ferocity as an eagle watching his prey. Every now and then between songs he would watch as boys came up to her and asked her to dance, which gave him a strong desire to kick something. But his heart leapt when he could see her shake her head and watch as they left looking gloomy.

"_What if she refused to dance with me like those other guys?_" he thought suddenly.

"_But remember she asked for you to stick around_" said a voice in his head. Which made him feel more confident.

He refused the offers that girls had given him to dance with them, and didn't even look towards the table of girls watching him every other minute and giggling madly. It was as if all train of thought had left him and his only desire was to watch the weirdest girl he ever met play her beautiful music. She turned around after finishing her piece and caught his eye.

He quickly turned away pretending to be really be fascinated by the ceiling. When she turned back again he could see that she was smiling, and started playing again, this time without the help of the orchestra: her solo performance.

He had never heard anything so serene, so majestic, and so full of passion. Her heart was definitely being poured into this song.

When she finished everybody stood up and applauded, himself included. She gave a bow and blushed the same color as her dress. She began to walk in to the crowd of people that were congratulating her but before he could stand up to watch her a loud and drunken voice took everyone's attention.

"everrry wun…..ou…out...side to the…the…gar..den…..fireworks!" came uncle Van's voice on the microphone. The Orchestra gathered their instruments grumpily and made their way first to set up first in the garden of the hotel, which was located on the roof. As hundreds of guest moved towards the stairs, which ascended onto the roof, Lachlan kept using his tiptoes to see above the crowd. "Red dress…red dress…" he thought as he searched for the pianist. But to no avail he was dragged along with the crowd to the roof.

His eyes widened with the sight that took him. A beautiful Japanese garden with little fairy lights circling the bushes and little ponds complete with little waterfalls. As the orchestra continued to play the night sky suddenly burst with light as fireworks shot from the ground found its way in the clear night sky.

Feeling lonely that the night was going to end and not being able to talk to the girl made him depressed and he walked away from the crowd to the other side of the roof. He followed the path that the rose bush and stream made every once in a while glancing back to see the happy faces.

"_Why wasn't he happy?_" he thought.

Lachlan kept walking on the path until the crowd disappeared from sight. He made his way to a Circular Pagoda, which stood against a large pond. Leaning on it he watched the fireworks thinking to himself. The sound of music and crickets, then footsteps.

"Why such the long face?"

He opened his eyes and closed them again to make sure he didn't imagine the voice. He turned around to see the beautiful Pianist standing opposite from him gazing directly into his eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

He froze for what seemed like an eternity, years could have passed, hours, minutes.

"Ummm...hello?" her voice seemed to have woken him up and he blushed at the thought of what just happened. "_Not again!"_

"Hi" he replied weakly. "Err how did you know I was out here?" she smiled and walked up the lean on the patio next to him, he cheated a glance and could see that she had perfectly lined teeth.

"I followed you of course, I've been wanting to talk to you ever since that night of what happened but I've been extremely busy-"

"You play good-" the comment came out of him before he could stop himself, and he realized how stupid he must have sounded for interrupting her, "_You play good??"_

To his relief she giggled, " thanks, everyone's been giving me compliments but I think I like yours the best. She grinned which made them both laugh. The sound of the orchestra could be heard in the distant, playing a soft sweet tune that seemed too unrealistic to come at this time.

"Um would you like to dance?"

If he hadn't seen her lips move he wouldn't have believed she said it. She gazed questionably into his eyes.

"What? Here?" He said looking around, although the scenery couldn't have been more perfect, his confidence wasn't. "So what was he waiting for?"

"Yes…here" she came up to him and put his hands on her waist while she flung her arm around his neck. Lachlan could feel his blood temperature rising towards his face as he felt her soft waist against his hands. They began to slowly walk in a circle, he tried feebly to keep his head away straight from hers, which seemed to be looking directly at him _"__Just stay cool…she doesn't know you're a loser"_ he thought " _don't squeeze her too hard but not too light either…. oh no! Stop shaking stupid hands!"_

"Are you ok?" she asked, he couldn't stop himself from doing it this time. He moved his head back straight and found the most beautiful pair of brown eyes staring back at him. Her gaze seemed to have relaxed him his arms, but not his heart.

"Yeah...yeah I'm ok, just taking in the sights" he replied softly, still gazing into her eyes. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulders. _"Smooth"_ he thought as he laid his head on hers. Unbeknownst to her Lachlan couldn't help but make the biggest smile he ever made.

"Serenity"

"Huh?"

"Serenity, that's my name, I told you that I would tell you eventually, and now I have." She said, her head still resting on him.

"Why the long wait then?"

"Well, I didn't want to make friends with someone who seemed like a raging alcoholic." She said followed by a soft giggle. _Oh god his fears were confirmed._

"But then I was watching you tonight and you seemed to behave yourself quite well." She continued calmly. "You seemed to be really enjoying the music, or were you?" she added mischievously

"Wait! What? I didn't know you were watching me!" His fears were all slowly becoming true.

"Yes I kept trying to get your attention but every timed I tried you were looking elsewhere," she giggled, "How unlucky am I?"

_"Yeah…luck,"_ he thought as they kept strolling in a soft circle,

"So you don't think still think I'm a raging alcoholic do you, is that why your here?"

"No, of course not, and that's not why I'm here." Serenity whispered, "I came here because I wanted to dance with you." She finished so softly, that he could feel her warm breath inches away from his ears. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, his eyes shot forward as he felt her warm and tender lips. When she left he could feel his cheek burn where her mouth left.

"Well goodbye then" she said as she broke apart and started to walk away suddenly with her head down. He seemed momentarily dazed touching the spot where her mouth had been, watching her walk away in her beautiful presence. _" Was he going to let her go? Its now or never Lachlan!"_ Plucking all the courage he knew he didn't have inside of him he suddenly said aloud "Serenity wait!"

She kept on walking deliberately pretending she didn't hear and he followed her, reached out his hand and grabbed her arm.

"Serenity…wait." He repeated.

"Oh...Yes?" she said glancing up pretending to be surprised, her face lit up against the moonlight and fireworks and he could see in her eyes a deep pool of longing that he also felt, which then gave him the confidence to speak again.

"Do you have to go now? Its still early and I want to get to know you more." He braced himself for the rejection when suddenly she said so softly that the words could have floated to him "I do too."

Placing her arms around his neck again _("this time he was more prepared"_) they began to talk, and laugh, and dance slowly throughout the night, long after the music ended.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lachlan fumbled with his keys as he tried to open the door of his room; a soft light was already coming over the horizon, turning the sky into a beautiful shade of pink. He opened the door, entered his room and threw the keys on the table. He was still wearing his tuxedo and struggled to remove the jacket, his mind elsewhere at the moment. Needless to say it had been the most phenomenal night of his life. It was already early morning by the time he came out of the bathroom, undressed and ready for bed. He looked into the mirror and saw his reflection for the first time since he left, which seemed years, ages ago. He looked windswept; his checks still red where Serenity's mouth had just left him again, to say goodnight. He touched the spot again as though his fingers could imitate the soft and warm lips of an angel that drove him crazy. He turned away and crept into bed.

Half of him wanted to tell the whole world what had happened that night, the other half wanted to take it the grave.

He held up a small piece of paper she had given him before they said goodbye and read the hastily written note.

_**Room 1218**_

**7 PM**

He read and reread the note many times, sometimes turning it over and hoping there to be more to it.

She had crossed her two's like he did.

He spent the next couple of minutes holding the piece of parchment; somehow it made him feel closer to her; that looking at the marks she wrote, made her seem Real, that she really existed and wasn't a dream. Even though his mind was willing to stay up more, his body was not and he quickly fell asleep as he closed his eyes.

_He running was down a moonlit corridor and up marble steps when he reached the top. Uncle van had risen from the piano and said in a distorted voice what wasn't his _

_"Lachlan my boy come and __have__ a drink!" Lachlan tried to run away "watch out your going to fall…" too late; Lachlan was falling…slowly...quicker now but he never felt ground. He was standing now, except that he was naked. He looked towards the ground and felt a bright light hit him from behind that made his shadow appear ten fold on the screen behind him. He turned around and faced the light to see a crowd of formally dressed people laughing and pointing at him. A group of girls sitting at a table was looking at him a giggling madly. _

_He tried to make a run for it again but fell off the stage. He didn't feel ground again as he was running. This time __dressed,__ making his way down a rock garden path he followed it, which led him down a moonlit pagoda where he had been following her. _

_" Why__ such the long face?" he said to her which she startled and turned around. She was wearing a white golden dress, which swayed as she spun around. She walked up to him and put her arms around him. They danced again. _

"Beep…Beep."

"No..."

They looked into each other's eyes, her beautiful brown met his jet black, her lips slightly parted with a look of deep lust in her eyes.

"Beep…Beep!"

"No!"

He quickly understood and lowered his head towards hers, he could feel her warm breathing into his mouth…. he was an inch away now…. closer…

"Beep…Beep!"

"NO!"

He finally woke up and looked over at his alarm clock that read 3:00pm, blazing loudly into his ears. Angrily he hit it with a force that sent it toppling over. He sat up in bed and rummaged his hair around. If only he had one more second he thought as he sat there _one more second…_

He looked under the sheets and realized that he was bulging out of his pajamas and it was only intensifying by the moment.

_"I'm going to need a very cold shower,"_ he thought as he got up.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lachlan was surveying himself in the mirror. _"Not good enough_" he thought as he took off his shirt and threw it on his bed where a dozen others piled up together. It was almost time for him to meet serenity in her room. After he woke and took a shower his mother had come into the room complaining that they never should have come in the first place. Apparently Lachlan's father had gotten as drunk as his brother did and almost toppled off the roof while doing impersonations of his wife. It would have been funny if he finished Lachlan thought as his mother exited looking stern.

He looked at the bare body in the mirror, nothing but jeans on he began to flex his muscles but to no avail, he was still a little scrawny in his eyes. He looked into the suitcase once more and finally found the nice buttoned-up shirt he had been looking for; threw it over and took one last look at himself. Looking at his reflection he could see his clock, which showed that he only had five minutes left before 7. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and wallet and sprinted out the door.

As he walked towards the elevator he could help but think of what she wanted to do together until the thought struck him that made his throat run dry. The party was already over, what if she was leaving? What if she wanted to say goodbye_? "No I'm just being paranoid"_ he thought as the elevator sprang open and he entered. The hours of anticipation and excitement would be wasted if what he feared were going to come true. He could not bare the thought of it yet; everything that had happened to him on this trip had been like a dream come true, even falling down the stairs, because if he didn't, he would not be where he is right now.

Serenity had been the one thing that was missing from him, the missing piece of the puzzle that was Lachlan Gates, he felt it, and he just knew it.

As the Elevator door sprang open he walked into the hallway clutching the note she had given him, "1216…1217…1218!" he said as he stood in front of the door looking strait into the eye hole. He checked his watch to see that he was 10 minutes late. Raising his hands he knocked gently on the door. _"Oh come on not even a dog could hear that"_ he thought and felt rather stupid. He knocked again, this time a little louder. He stood and waited for what seemed like minutes, still no reply came. Had she left already? Was he too late? He knocked again, after waiting for a couple of minutes; without thinking he put his hands on the doorknob and turned it _"it's not locked"_

Was she ok then? Has she left? He thought as he swung the door open. He stepped inside the room that was very similar to his. The room looked like it had just been used as chairs were not pushed in and the bed sheets were still not made. He gave a sighed a breath of relief as he saw her large suitcase near the bed, very untidy with clothes hanging out of it. Where was she then?

His thoughts were answered when he heard the running sound of water. In his hasty attempt while entering the room he realized that the water had been running the whole time now. He peered into the direction of the bathroom where the door was slightly open. _"Oh god"_

He knew he shouldn't but for some reason his foot kept stepping after the other until he had closed the distance and was in front of the bathroom door, the sound of the shower still running. Realizing that he would be dead if caught he slowly peered his head inside and felt his whole body redden. There in front of him was the naked body of Serenity; her back towards him in the shower, she was rinsing her hair of soap, and he couldn't help but notice her curves and smooth behind.

Lachlan had to leave, this was not right. He still had time; she had not noticed him yet. Maybe he could go out the door and knock again, it seemed like a good idea. But Lachlan could not move his feet at the moment. He had never seen the naked body of a woman, well not in person at least.

Realizing that he was breathing too hard she quickly turned around and saw him. Several things happened at once. A girl was screaming grabbing her towel, a boy trying to move his legs somewhere, anywhere, a slippery wet floor and hard knock to his head and all was dark again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lachlan opened his eyes waking up. It took him a moment to realize where he was, a pain throbbing in the back of his head again. He opened his eyes fully now and found himself in his room. Only this couldn't be his room. His suitcase was not green, and his drapes were defiantly not red. The memories started flooding back into him and realizing where he was he sat up on the bed.

_Should he make a run for it?_ Save him from the explanation or perhaps the painful slap? He had suffered a serious blow already. Looking under the covers to see that he was dressed this time he slowly and quietly started walking towards the door stumbling as he did so.

"Where do you think YOUR going?"

His face drained, he was dreading this. Slowly turning around he stood face to face with Serenity; arms folded so tight it looked like they would never break apart, fully clothed and looking extremely stern. She opened her mouth but he cut her off quickly

"I'm really sorry…. I didn't mean to…. the door was open…I can understand if you want to hit me again!" he finished closing his eyes and bracing himself

"Hit you again?" she said unfolding her arms in confusion and looking affronted

"Well yeah…. that's how I blacked out again right?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile and held up an ice pack to his head. "Even though you probably deserved it, I would never hit you…"

He must have fallen then he thought as he remembered the wet floor; his head was still fragile after the first time. He looked at her and knew that she understood too.

"So what WERE you doing here so early? Hoped to catch me in the shower? She said raising her eyebrows. _Oh god first alcoholic, now pervert._

"No of course not!" he said turning red "I came here the time you told me to, and the door was unlocked so I thought you were letting me in and I came to see if you were ok." He finished very quickly unable to look at her and handed the note over. She took it and stared at it as if there could be a mistake on it. Then finally she began to laugh. Standing there utterly confused but relived that she was not mad he asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Well" she said still laughing and holding the paper. "I guess it's MY fault that you saw me naked because I THOUGHT I wrote 8 pm." She was still laughing as she walked into the bathroom again. "Well since you're a little early still just have a seat somewhere while I finish up". He nodded and sat on the couch looking over the city.

"You know…" she said sweetly over his shoulder. He went rigid at her closeness, why couldn't he hear her coming? "This just means that now I have to see YOU naked and then were even." She ran back into the bathroom and closed it tightly; the clicking noise meant that she locked it this time.

Was she serious? Were they going to have sex now or something? _Should he take off his clothes now?_ The thought drove him crazy and scared at the same time. He had never been with a woman that way before and would probably mess it up.

Twenty minutes had passed as Lachlan was pacing up and down the room, the crazy thought of sex long gone now, which was replaced with the irritating time it took for girls to get ready. Another ten minutes had passed with still no response.

After hearing the blow dryer turn off and on for the third time he finally got up and prepared to knock on the door when it suddenly burst open. A woman was standing in the doorway, a woman of such breath-taking beauty that everything around her seemed dull and colorless. Her hair was down and extremely shiny, she wore a _("oh god")_ white golden dress that went wonderful with her eyes, which seemed to be glowing, he was glad he wore this shirt or else would've felt very underdressed.

"Well?" she said nervously "do you think it's too much?"

He realized that his hand was still in the air preparing to knock; putting it down quickly he muttered, " You look good…" (_Stupid!)_

She laughed, " well that's good enough for me, c'mon lets get going." As they strode into the hallway together Serenity had no idea of the laughter in Lachlan's head, _Good thing he didn't get naked_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Lachlan had enjoyed the long days in the city and long nights he spent with Serenity. He was a California boy and she was a New Yorker, two people from different coast, different oceans; their worlds could not have been more apart. He was here for a party; which had ended. So what other reason could he stay for? One. Her.

He was crazy about her; her sweet voice, her hair, her eyes, and her crazy and unexpected behavior were making him fall head over heels for her. He knew she felt the same way too, even though she had not said it. He knew it. He knew it from the moment she danced with him on that night of blissful oblivion, somehow he knew. It was her eyes that gave her away.

Everyday he and Serenity would spend every waking hour together. Her; showing him the city and teaching him how to play the piano which was her profession. Him telling her all about the beaches and how to surf while riding an iron board in her room, all was perfect, at the moment.

Lachlan was dreading it, he knew that his time in the city would not last forever. Sooner than later he was going to have to return, to his life, away from this dream, this fantasy came true. The same thing seemed to be on Serenity's mind as well because every time he mentioned it she seemed to change the subject rather quickly.

To make things worse there have been several occasions where they came close to kissing. After staring into each others eyes with a dream-like state they would move their heads closer only then to break apart quickly, him mumbling something about her hair, while she pretended to be really interested in the floor. He knew he shouldn't he thought. Getting into a relationship with Serenity would mean having to end it once he left, and he knew that she knew it as well.

Lachlan looked at his watch; it was nearly two in the morning now. His parents must have landed back home already he thought as he shifted against the couch more comfortably. He had said goodbye to them hours earlier, at the airport. Deciding to stay a week longer than they did as his summer here was going perfect.

He was sitting in Serenity's room. They had been sitting together talking for the last five hours, spending both sunrise and sunset together. The lump that was beside him gave a stir. He got up and placed a blanket over her softly, afraid to wake her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him, like an angel that was getting its rest because being beautiful was very tiring.

Looking at her face her lips were slightly parted, facing up in the air. _Should he kiss her? Would she kiss him back?_ He was sure of it, more sure now than anything that she would return his kiss. _Now or never Lachlan._ He leaned close to her face…he could feel her breathing on his nose now…his lips were just next to hers now…he hesitated. Then kissed her on the cheek instead, lingering longer than he should have. Not now, but not never. As he pulled out he thought he could see a flash of disappointment but looked again and it was gone, as quickly as it had come. Thinking he must have imagined it he walked away quietly.

"Good night Serenity." He said as he closed the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lachlan would not have called it dating; what he and Serenity were doing, although many people seemed to have thought it was. His parents, his uncle, the door greeter, the cab drivers, basically everybody in New York, but the two people itself. It seemed that if two teenagers were together constantly, in every waking moment, then usually they would be in a love relationship. That's how the world saw them, and Lachlan was going to make it so. He knew he had to. He knew it from the night he kissed her on the cheek, he had made his decision when his lips were inches away from hers, and he was going to stick by it for better or worse.

He didn't care that he was leaving soon, something inside him was growing and started growing the night he met her. Was it courage? Or love? Somehow the two seem very similar. No matter. He had to go and see her, he thought as he slid over his new shirt that Serenity had bought him the other day, black: his favorite color.

He looked into his reflection again before leaving. He still looked the same as he did when he first arrived. Except for his eyes; they looked confident. Ready. _The eyes of a man_.

He took a flower from a vase in the hallway before getting into the elevator. It's now or never Lachlan thought repeatedly. This could either end well, Or disastrous. The elevator sprang open and he routinely walked up to her door to knock but noticed a piece of paper on it.

Meet me at our place

-Serenity

Knowing instantly where she was, he got back into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. As he exited the moonlight was already flooding through the ceiling-high windows, the scene looked slightly eerie, as it was accompanied by music. He looked out the window and saw the city lights lit up; the sky itself was beautiful with not a single cloud in the air. As he followed the music up the stairs he came to see Serenity sitting in front of a large piano.

"I'm glad you watched your step this time." She said, still playing. He didn't answer her but placed the flower beside her and smiled.

"Thanks, its beautiful," she said still playing a soft tune. "Sorry about the note. It was kind of last minute. Your uncle told me that this piano was being removed tomorrow and I wanted to say goodbye." He looked down at the piano and realized that it had been its music that led him to her. Gently placing a hand on it he thought the word "_thanks_"

It could have been when she said the word "goodbye" that had triggered him to make his move now. He walked behind her and placed his arms on her shoulders suddenly, and began to speak.

"Serenity…. There's something that I have to tell you." She suddenly stopped playing. "These past weeks have been the most craziest of my life-"

"Why didn't you kiss me lat night?"

She looked back at him and he could see that her eyes were swelling with tears. _She wasn't asleep after all. He didn't imagine it_.

"You had your chance and you didn't take it! Why?" she said raising her voice, tears slowing coming down her beautiful face, making her look even more beautiful. She had taken him the wrong way

"Because…because I was afraid to." He said truthfully, _he wanted it to be the right moment_.

"Afraid?" she said coldly. Then suddenly she ran from the room hands in her face sobbing. How did it end up like this? He thought. She had misunderstood him; he was doing the exact opposite of what she was thinking. He saw her run up the stairs into the garden. He followed her slowly, knowing where she would be.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lachlan walked across the rock garden path slowly, thinking of how to say what he needed to say to her. It had to be perfect, because she deserved that much, deserved to have everything perfect in her life. The moon was directly above the pagoda in which they had danced many nights ago. The crickets were chirping, the building was high enough so that no city noise could reach them here, only the still-ness of the night.

As he walked into the pagoda to see Serenity sitting on the ground, leaning against the walls; her arms folded and head buried, he could hear her silent sobs as he went to sit next to her. he was Glad that she didn't move when he placed an arm around her to hold her close against the cold summers night. Not saying a word to each other, he felt her body getting warmer as he shared his body heat with hers, sharing his life with her, the feeling felt exhilarating. When she finally spoke her voice was thick with tears.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, listen-"

"NO you listen-Lachlan, I really like you, I mean I REALLY like you! You're really special to me; I knew it ever since the night of the party, when I walked away hoping that you would come after me and sweep me off my feet." She held out her hands and placed them on his chest now. "And I don't care, I don't care if you've been leading me on this whole time for some reason, I don't care because it's been the most wonderful time anybodies given me. She finished with a sob and hiccup. _Leading her on?_ He looked into her beautiful eyes and knew it was the time.

He removed his arms from her, she gave out a whimper but silenced when he held up her hands in his, _now or never_.

"Serenity let me talk, and don't say anything yet because this is important." He said, his voice steady. "Fist I want to tell you that these past weeks have been the greatest and happiest of my life as well, I'm still not quite sure if this is real, or just another fantasy. You have to be the strangest and most beautiful person I have ever met." He gazed deeper into her eyes now.

"And second, no I haven't been leading you on for no reason because I like you too Serenity, no I'm CRAZY about you! I can't stop admiring how beautiful you look when were together and dreaming about you when I'm alone. Because you are the girl of my dreams (_quite literally_)" Her eyes had begun filling with tears again, yet he knew they were not tears of sadness.

" And third." He continued. "The reason I didn't kiss you last night was because I wanted it to be the right moment, and the right moment is now."

He barely saw the shock on her face before he grabbed her head and forced his upon hers, His lips crushing onto hers, and she returned with such ferocity that they were holding each other tightly. He kissed her so tenderly that he wouldn't be surprised if they were in heaven; if the world stopped turning and she was the only thing that mattered.

They began kissing more intensely now, she raised herself to bite his upper lip and he returned by sucking on hers.

She moaned slightly as he parted her lips with his tongue and began to explore the insides of her mouth. He followed her moan with his as he slid his hands to the nape of her neck to support her. He didn't care about the fact that he would leave her and go back to where he came from. He only thought of the soft warm feeling of being so close to her and having her mouth ravish his, with an urge so fervent it would consume the both of them.

Stars wheeled overhead, crickets were chirping, they were all fake. Nothing in the world or universe felt more real than Serenity did at this moment; the feel of her soft hair in his arms and warm touch of her lips on his. Nothing.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lachlan walked across the rock garden path slowly, thinking of how to say what he needed to say to her. It had to be perfect, because she deserved that much, deserved to have everything perfect in her life. The moon was directly above the pagoda in which they had danced many nights ago. The crickets were chirping, the building was high enough so that no city noise could reach them here, only the still-ness of the night.

As he walked into the pagoda to see Serenity sitting on the ground, leaning against the walls; her arms folded and head buried, he could hear her silent sobs as he went to sit next to her. he was Glad that she didn't move when he placed an arm around her to hold her close against the cold summers night. Not saying a word to each other, he felt her body getting warmer as he shared his body heat with hers, sharing his life with her, the feeling felt exhilarating. When she finally spoke her voice was thick with tears.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, listen-"

"NO you listen-Lachlan, I really like you, I mean I REALLY like you! You're really special to me; I knew it ever since the night of the party, when I walked away hoping that you would come after me and sweep me off my feet." She held out her hands and placed them on his chest now. "And I don't care, I don't care if you've been leading me on this whole time for some reason, I don't care because it's been the most wonderful time anybodies given me. She finished with a sob and hiccup. _Leading her on?_ He looked into her beautiful eyes and knew it was the time.

He removed his arms from her, she gave out a whimper but silenced when he held up her hands in his, _now or never_.

"Serenity let me talk, and don't say anything yet because this is important." He said, his voice steady. "Fist I want to tell you that these past weeks have been the greatest and happiest of my life as well, I'm still not quite sure if this is real, or just another fantasy. You have to be the strangest and most beautiful person I have ever met." He gazed deeper into her eyes now.

"And second, no I haven't been leading you on for no reason because I like you too Serenity, no I'm CRAZY about you! I can't stop admiring how beautiful you look when were together and dreaming about you when I'm alone. Because you are the girl of my dreams (_quite literally_)" Her eyes had begun filling with tears again, yet he knew they were not tears of sadness.

" And third." He continued. "The reason I didn't kiss you last night was because I wanted it to be the right moment, and the right moment is now."

He barely saw the shock on her face before he grabbed her head and forced his upon hers, His lips crushing onto hers, and she returned with such ferocity that they were holding each other tightly. He kissed her so tenderly that he wouldn't be surprised if they were in heaven; if the world stopped turning and she was the only thing that mattered.

They began kissing more intensely now, she raised herself to bite his upper lip and he returned by sucking on hers.

She moaned slightly as he parted her lips with his tongue and began to explore the insides of her mouth. He followed her moan with his as he slid his hands to the nape of her neck to support her. He didn't care about the fact that he would leave her and go back to where he came from. He only thought of the soft warm feeling of being so close to her and having her mouth ravish his, with an urge so fervent it would consume the both of them.

Stars wheeled overhead, crickets were chirping, they were all fake. Nothing in the world or universe felt more real than Serenity did at this moment; the feel of her soft hair in his arms and warm touch of her lips on his. Nothing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

He loved New York City he thought as he was walking down a busy and crowded Central Park towards the pond. He loved the sight of buildings, the sound of thousands of people talking at once. Even the flowers looked more beautiful than they usually did. He was not sure if he really did like all those things. Everything just seemed happier, he thought. _Or maybe it was just he._

Something pinched his hands and he winced as Serenity spoke to him.

"Lachlan! Look where you're going! You almost got trampled." And indeed as he moved out of the way to a swarm of bikers, honking angrily as they passed.

"Are you okay? You look so out of it today." She said placing her hands on his forehead. He closed his eyes at her touch. Took her hand and said, "I'm fine, because you're here."

It had been official now. He knew it. They had not spoken about or used the word "dating" all day and morning when they woke up together. But he knew it; from the moment he sealed it with a kiss. He loved his life at the moment.

They could not keep their hands off each other the whole day. Catching him by surprise with a kiss was her favorite game as they made their way around the city, exploring Central Park.

They were sitting in a little Café that opened itself outside to the hot summers day, both slightly out of breath from chasing each other. He was sitting at the table and cheated a glance at her while she was ordering at the cashier. Today she wore a knee-long white summers dress decorated with flowers that matched the one in her hair, which Lachlan picked for her earlier.

He watched as the bloke who was making her latte scanned her up and down like a stupid dog. He didn't mind though, he actually liked it. Whenever people looked at her they would see him, and seeing the look of jealousy that flared in their eyes was the best feeling ever. She was _his_.

The dark feeling arose inside of him again. _Did she know that it would be his last day here soon? How would she feel? Would it hurt her as much as it was hurting him? _

It was twilight now as they strolled across the waterfront, the sunset long gone leaving behind a faint tail of pink glow. They were holding hands and walking. He had forgotten when they had last spoke, just being together seemed to be enough for the both of them. Until he finally he spoke,

"Serenity?" she stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"This day has been wonderful, no better than wonderful it's been incredible! But why are you wasting your time with me if you know I'm going to leave soon?"

She looked at him confused and said sharply. "Couldn't you ask yourself the same?"

He hadn't thought of that and realized how rude was. _Hypocrite!_

"Well if you don't know-" she continued "its because I think you're worth it." And she surprised him again by kissing him softly, tenderly, so full of love.

"Yes I know that this couldn't work since were both worlds apart, but I don't care if we have years or mere minutes together. Because I know that I'm going to live inside of you forever," she said placing her hands on his chest. "Because you're going to live inside of _me_ forever, in my _memories_, in my _heart_."

He wouldn't be surprised if music started playing. What she said was so beautiful, speechless; tears started swelling in his eyes. And for the first time in his life, he was crying. But they were not tears of sadness or anger. For the first time in his life he was crying because he was happy, they were tears of happiness. That something so beautiful as love could exist, because that's how he felt about her at that moment, but couldn't dare tell her. She placed a kiss on his checks as tears started dripping down his face, and he savored every single one of them, hoping that he would remember her warm lips when they were apart, when he would need her.

They walked back to the hotel together holding each other tightly.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

They stepped out of the elevator together, lips crashing like crazy, holding each other tightly with their hands exploring every part of each other's body. Not caring that they knocked over a vase in the hallway. As he turned and broke away to open the door to his room she grabbed him so suddenly and pulled him so that his back was against the door. She suddenly jumped and he barely caught her legs as they wrapped themselves around him, her face buried in his neck and he could feel her licking and sucking it which made the blood run downwards to his groin.

His hands slid around her leg and into her dress to cup her bottom. He felt her panties and noticed that they were lace (_oh god)._

She laughed slightly as he squeezed her.

"Hurry up and open the damn door." She said huskily into his ear before biting it. After a while he heard the door click open and swung it open with a force that made it close again. She was still clinging on to him as he walked over to the bed and flung her on it. After bouncing a couple of times she sat up, flung her hair out of her face and raised her index finger.

"Come here..." she said licking her lips from the swollenness he had created.

He lunged at her and they toppled over. She started kissing every part of his face she could reach. Then working her way downwards he felt her hand on his waist as she slid his shirt out of him. He obliged thrusting it over his head. She laid him on the bed and sat on top of his groin, which pushed it down and drove him crazier.

She started to kiss his stomach and work her way towards his chest where she bit him.

Lachlan didn't know whether it was the pain of her bite or that he realized that he was half-naked. But he could see that they were close to making love now, which was wrong. It was wrong because it was a special thing. He had to stop this. Stop it before he loses himself to lust and not logic.

She saw the panic in his eyes and sat upright on him (Which was crushing on his groin even more, making what he had to say harder)

"What's wrong? She said.

"Serenity, even though I want to I-" she placed a finger on his lips

"Sssshhh…" she said, "do you love me?"

He had not expected her to ask him this. Yes he loved her, but should she know that? After all they barely knew each other and she probably didn't.

"Yes" he said instantly ignoring his thoughts.

"And do you want me?"

"More than anything." He said over her finger. "But-"

"No buts Lachlan." And in one fluid motion she lifted her dress off her smooth body revealing herself to him.

He couldn't move or speak, but watched her as she undid her bra and threw it aside, landing on the lamp. She slid her naked body over his chest. He felt her hard nipples and felt the throbbing in his pants ready to explode.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Lachlan, you love me and you want me, so take me, because tonight. I'm _yours_."

She began to move her hands downward until they slid into his pants and around his manhood. About to lose himself to lust he sat up and stood over the bed.

"Serenity please listen…I can't do this to you because…well I just cant ok! This isn't right. None of this is!" she sat up looking disappointed. He was going to explain why when she suddenly went up and kissed him- on the cheek, looking regretful.

"You're right. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She began to put her clothes back on looking sad. "Can I still stay the night?"

He kissed her back- on the lips.

"Of course you can." She crawled back into bed and moved to the far side away from him.

"Naked horny virgins on this side-" she indicated to her side, " And party poopers on that side." She said pointing to the spot where he usually slept.

Laughing, he jumped onto the bed and began to wrestle with her. _He could have been the luckiest guy in the world _he thought_; but instead he'll be the most caring._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

His eyes bolted open and looked around the room. _Where was he? What's this lump laying next to me? _Serenity snored loudly, which made memories flood his brain again. Every morning he would wake up and realize that his time with Serenity had not been a dream, a fantasy. She was _real_, and she put the dream in his reality.

He looked out the window to the rising sun coming over the horizon hitting the buildings. _Only 1 more_

He realized that this would be his last full day here. His plane would be leaving early next morning. He looked at Serenity who was scratching her butt sleepily, and thought that no person on earth could be as beautiful as she was.

The morning passed rather quickly, more quickly then he would have liked. They went down to the cafeteria together to have breakfast and then set out for the day ahead of them.

She showed him all the places that tourist and visitors to New York usually went to see. He found that it was hard to enjoy the views because they all seemed overshadowed. It was pointless for her to take him to all those places because the most glamorous view was _her_.

"Serenity" he said suddenly as she was listing all the places they would go next.

"Oh did you want to go to the Empire State Building next then?" she said.

"No, I don't care about any of those places, I don't care about the city and the sights, all I care about tonight is you." He said to her as they sat in a cab. "So do you think we could go somewhere alone?"

"Driver!" she said suddenly, apparently he had been listening in and was also startled. "Can you take us back to the hotel please?"

They paid the driver as they got out and walked back into the hotel; the door greeter winking at him as he entered.

"I think I know what you want." She said as she pushed the top button to the elevator. They climbed out and started walking down the long corridor. The sun was slowly setting now. He held her hand and followed her. Knowing where she was taking him. They finally stopped inside the pagoda; he reached out and padded it with his fingers. _Thank you_. It had been this same structure in which he met Serenity, this same Structure where they shared their first kiss, and it was in this same place where he would say goodbye to her.

"Do you want to dance?" she said. Even though they were fully clothes and no music was playing, he held onto her hand and danced. Time and place was gone to them now.

"You know…." She started to say, "before I met you I wasn't always like this, you opened me up to the world that I was afraid of…. a world of love. Did you really think that I'm the flirtatious type? Ha! I'm actually the biggest nerd I know, spending hours practicing my piano shunning the rest of the world out of my way, putting my career in front of everything else. The reason I didn't tell you my name was because…. because I didn't want to be involved with you, I didn't want to be hurt. But it was _you _that woke me up, that night when you interrupted me playing. I never told you this but that night, when I was playing; I prayed to god that he would send me my prince charming, my _angel_, to save me from my obsession. And he sent me _you_. So now I'm in the situation that I was dreading to be in. But only one thing is different, do you know what that is?"

He shook his head

"I don't regret it. Because the time we had together will always be with me. You showed me the feeling of love, love that I have never felt for anybody before. So you see, it wasn't _me_ that saved _you_. It was _you_ that saved _me."_

She started crying into his neck.

"Serenity-" he said after sometime. He was speechless, she had poured her heart out to him and her crying was making him cry too.

"Don't cry, I'm not worth so many precious tears."

"Not worth it? Lachlan how could you say that! You don't know how much you're worth it you stupid bastard! Now shut up and kiss me!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

They stepped out of the elevator kissing and embracing each other again, this time Lachlan was the one dictating. He grabbed her butt and lifted her up to him as they explored each others mouth, savoring every sweat, every spit that they took from each other, because they knew that it would be the last they would ever have of each other.

He shouldn't be doing this, he told himself. He loved her; he didn't want to hurt her, and that was exactly what he would do. It was understood between them, silently, that he would leave in the early hours in the morning. Before she could wake. Then why couldn't he leave? Why didn't he want to leave? Was it the same reason he just wanted to feel her inside of him? He imagined Serenity under him moaning with pleasure, and a sudden blood-rush made its way down to his groin. He growled suddenly, and kissed her with an excitement that was new to him. Why her? Why did he want to spend the night, and treat her like a goddess, and make her want him just as he wanted her? Was it just the affection of love or the passion between them? He wanted her now, With a hunger. A longing. Not for the touch of any woman but the feel of _her_, this particular woman. But what then? Would he be able to leave her after one night of passion, and forget about her? He couldn't even spend a minute of his life without thinking of her. How would he forget the way she tasted in him mouth, or the way her hands roamed all over his body.

In a repeat of last night he threw her on the bed and lunged on top of her, except she was kissing him in a way she had never done so before, so fiercely and passionately that he could do nothing but obliged.

"Serenity…" he gasped, and broke away. Her eyes were still closed, and her lips, swollen from kissing, still parted. Her face was flushed with excitement. Gently, she ran her tongue over those sensual lips, as though getting the taste of him, as she opened her eyes to look into him. Her eyes were almost black with the urge to make love.

Reason flew to hell, as her long delicate, and skilled, fingers made their way to his collar, and began to undo his buttons.

"No." He stopped her, as his reason returned. "I…won't be here, long."

"I know," she whispered.

"I can't do this to you."

"Do you want me?"

"Serenity, I…"

"Do you want me?" she said huskily, cutting him off.

"More than anything else."

"Then, make love to me."

Five words. And a raging flood of emotion ran from his head right down to his groin. He didn't care anymore, she was right; he would cherish the time they spent together. It didn't matter that he was leaving anymore. Because tonight, he was hers and she was his.

He pulled her, roughly and closely against him, and greedily took her mouth with his. He could feel her shake against him, as her trembling fingers began to fumble with his buttons.

She stopped suddenly and looked at him serious.

"You wont be here in the morning will you?" he almost cried as he gave her his answer

"No"

"I…" she broke off and settled into his chest, and whispered after a long pause, "Don't tell me when you leave Lachlan. It would be too difficult to let go."

He kissed her again and began to begin to undo the buttons to her shirt. It was time, time to share their hearts with each other, time to give each other their innocence.

When they were finally both naked he positioned himself on top of her.

"Ready?" he said looking down into her beautiful eyes that he knew would haunt him forever. She nodded.

"Love me."


	20. final chapter

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lachlan awoke, as day broke into the darkness. He watched Serenity's sleeping form, as she lay curled up into him, covered by only him and the blanket that covered them both. After the fifth time he woke her up to make love to her again, he lost count of the number of times. It was their one night of passion, their one and only night.

He rolled onto his back and sighed in pleasure, and looked, as she shifted and cuddled more into him. Brushing away her long curls his kissed her cheek. He could stay like this forever and not care a damn about the world.

_Don't tell me when you leave Lachlan. It would be too difficult to let go_

His eyes shot wide open, and he looked at Serenity. How could he let her go? How could he imagine his life without her? But he had to leave; the longer he stayed the worse it would become. He gently nudged her; she moaned unconsciously in protest, rolled off him, and covered herself protectively. He sat up, and looked at her. He had to let her go. Or at least give her another chance with someone who was man enough to love her the way she needed to be loved, unlike him, who would walk away and break her heart. She had given him all of herself last night, and he had given her all he could offer. He couldn't walk away. He wanted to take her with him. That thought made him get out of the bed.

He looked at her and wondered whom it was that was destined to have his beautiful woman, his friend and his lover. It broke Lachlan's heart to know that it wasn't him.

He got out of bed, began to pick up his clothes, and get dressed. He stood watching her sleep, as he combed his hair with his hands. His suitcase was in the other room, with his shoes and his socks. He sighed, and went down to wear them. Entering the warm room again, he went to the side she had turned to, and sat down there. He watched her sleep for a while, and then he put his arm around her bare shoulder, bent down and kissed her forehead gently.

"This is hard for me to say." He whispered, "But I have to tell you this before I leave,

I want to say – thank you. Because believe it or not _you saved me too_, you made me into a man, in more ways then one…. You showed me love and affection that nobody else in this world has ever given me or will give me. You gave me the confidence that I have today to say this and I will never forget that.

I hate to say this, but I hope that you find happiness with someone who is more worthy of a person like you. I hope that he loves you enough to die for you. I hope that he loves you enough to want every morning to be spent waking up with you, and every night having you make…make love to him. I hope he loves you more than that too. You deserve so much more, and I am sorry that you had to go though all this. I hope you will forgive me, one day." Tears started dripping freely down his cheeks now.

"I don't know if we'll ever see each other again, but that's okay…. because…because you'll always live inside of me too, inside my _memories_, inside my _heart_."

"I know that wasn't as good as how you said it, but I mean it"

"I love you Serenity, and I will never forget you."

He stifled the sob that would escape, as he caught the tear that slid down his cheek, and stood up. Giving her a last longing look, he walked out of the door; hoping that it was his imagination when he heard a silent sob escape before he closed it.

As he walked along the hallway the sun was rising slowly over the horizon, he looked at it and placed this moment in his heart, the moment he left her side, left her life, forever.


End file.
